Before bad zombies there was good
by myumyuneko
Summary: The moment that we came back to life and went to our families or friends-people became extremely thrilled. For a while anyways.


Random zombie's P.O.V.

The moment that we came back to life and went to our families or friends-people became extremely thrilled. For a while anyways.

Mahara's P.O.V.

Ugh! It was difficult, incredibly so-too pull myself out of my coffin, to dig my way through the surprisingly hard dirt with my nails. The paint applied to them was still-somewhat there, and they were much longer now that I hadn't regularly trimmed them.

I don't know why, I just-really wanted to be out. To be free. I'm so cold-so very, very cold. It's freezing down there but you probably wouldn't know that unless you were me. Unless you'd waken up like I had. You don't know what this cold is. It's worse then frost bite. I feel like every part of me is made of ice.

As I surfaced from the ground completely, I stood on weak wobbling legs. Shaking the dirt from my hair which had seemed to have shortened, thinned, and even turned a strange color. It was strange when; touching thin stands-brushing out the mud clinging in them.

I looked around me, at the other graves. Some dirt moved, some laying perfectly still-but I could hear the trapped angry moans coming from below them. My hearing seemed to have doubled. As my gaze slowly turned to what was behind me-I saw Mack. Mack, Mack, MACK.

He'd died trying to help me from drowning, died holding me as we floated to the bottom, dead weight. My body tingled and even though I was dead I felt alive. I had, for the first time, tried using my voice to talk to him. Upper limbs wildly trying to make a waving motion.

"Mmckkk!" I forced my mouth to open, yet the words coming from my mouth just didn't sound right at all. "MaKK!" I tried again, still the words weren't forming correctly and it was really starting to frustrate me-but it seemed that I still got Mack's attention. He turned over, shuffling his feet carefully, cautiously.

When he saw me II saw him to light up in glee. Struggling with something. "Maraa!" He croaked dryly. We both shambled as fast as our shaky legs would allow us to. Arms slapping around the place uselessly-finally I got my arms to rise up and fall onto his shoulders. Pulling close to him.

A bright ray of light blinded me for a moment and made me dizzy, along with Mack. Mack swayed and I did as well, confused. "We found two more!" Said some gruff voice, I assumed that the voice belonged to a male by the way it seemed so deep. "Oh good!" Another voice squeaked, higher. It annoyed me, and I crinkled my nose, pressing my body harder in Mack's.

"Let's get them back to their families..."

But I didn't want to go back! I wanted to stay right here, with Mack! I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a depressed moan. "Nooommm!" I cried out arms going all over the place when something very warm grabbed me, pulled me away from Mack. Mack seemed confused, stressed. "Mcccck! Maaacccc!" I wailed, hearing the warm thing that grabbed me grunt, heaving my light body away.

The thing-I'm guessing that it was that male I'd heard before-was so warm. So very, very warm. I slumped-black going over my vision. The last thing I thought about was Mack and if he'd be okay. "Mack..."

When I woke, my eyelids going up to let me see-I was face with my sister and my mother looking at me with large grins. I starred at them, blinking a few times, waited for them to say something, to talk. I waited, an waited, but they said nothing.

The corners of my mouth went down, frowning deeply. My sharp nails-that almost even seemed like claws dug into the-couch? I poked holes through the tough fabric and tore some stuffing out. "Waaat?" Their eyes sparkled and they leaned back finally.

"I can't believe it! They weren't lying to us! Oh my baby!" Mother wrapped her pudgy arms around me. All her jewelry jangled loudly, her metallic bracelets clanged together and moved as she moved. "My baby is back." Mother felt so warm and it was a pretty good thing that I was undead now-or I'm sure she might have squeezed the life out of me.

"Mom, calm down a bit, I'm sure Mahara's very confused right now-and probably a little scared."

I rolled my eyes around, I'd already past confusion and I was scared of being like this! I wanted Mack back though. He was the last person I saw and was the first I saw when I came back to life-well technically half life. "Oh! Your right!" She said as she let me go and I lost that warmth she gave off. Cold again, so cold.

"Is their anything you want sweetheart?" I didn't even have to think about it for to long. I already knew what I wanted. "Mack." I firmly said through the dryness that was in my throat. "Eh? Mack? Who's Mack?" Mom asked, necklace jingling; she turned to my sister who smiled and just nodded her head knowingly.

She leaned over and brushed my dirty bangs away from my face. "You want to see Mack?" I nodded, much easier to do then trying to form words. Yes or no questions could be easily answered with nodding or shaking the head.

"Debbbbraaa!" I moaned. Hoisting up my arms grabbing her shirt. Using her name and stretching it out. "Mack." Debra pried her shirt away from my fingers. "Mack was her close friend, Mom. Remember the boy holding her when we found her in the laying at the bottom of the lake? That was Mack-or. At least I think it was. Was it Mahara?"

I nodded my head-mommy was silent for a minute.

"I remember." She got up. "If that's the case then-let's go see Mack!" My eye bulged out-wide with excitement as a grin slid over my face. I'd get to see Mack! Mack, Mack, Mack. I repeated over and over in my mind like a broken record.

When I saw Mack, he was all cleaned up and out of the fancy tux he'd been in, instead dressed up now in casual clothes. I didn't even think about doing that. "Marissa, Jack. Nice to see you to again. Mahara's been missing Mack, is it okay if we come in?" Marissa and Jack were major hippies and so they warmly welcomed us in.

"Of course Beth! Come right in, right in! You to Lisa! Mack's actually been wanting to see her as well!" I nearly fell trying to get over to Mack. I had to steady myself with the walls, throwing my arms around my friend with a happy screech.

He was surprised but soon shared my joy. We spun around in each others arms. Probably acting more so like we were in love. That's not how it is between us though-no one could understand what it was-no is like when you die and knowing someone is willing to die with you. Mack's just a friend of mine. Just a wonderfully wonderful friend.

I can remember our death. I'm sure he remembers it to. It's so clear...

~Flashback~

I was wandering to close to the lakes deeper waters and I didn't really know how to swim all that well. It probably wasn't that smart of me to do something like that, now that I really think about it anyways. I was collecting seashells to make me and Mack a shell necklace.

I had it all planned out in my head to. What piece was going to go where. What large shell I was going to carve our first letters into-it was all planned out so perfectly inside my head. Mack was watching me-nervously.

"Mahara-be. b-b-be careful now!" He called out to me, stuttering like he always did. He wasn't shy though. He was born with this one thing-that I can't remember but it makes it harder to say words solidly for him, difficult.

He was actually really strong though, he couched soccer and he was the same age as me at the time! Sixteen. He was always trying so hard and loved everybody he met. Like a big ole teddy bear. His hair a nice chestnut brown, and his eyes could make even the sky jealous I'm sure. Well, his left eye anyways. His right eye was a grassy-glassy sort of green.

Anyways, when he had called out to me I hadn't been expecting to hear his voice-and it had startled me greatly. So much so that-I guess I must have lost my footing or something because I tripped over a rock.

Time seemed to slow down and every second felt like an hour. I was flying backwards through the air, eyes wide and fearful-my arms and legs spread out. Two words slipped out from my lips-that I'd painted a red color. Just two words.

"Mack-help."

Before the cliff blocked my view, I could see Mack running towards me. Then the cliff's mud was all I could see, and I was getting closer to making impact with the water below me-I was going to shut my eyes, close them and just wait for death but something caught my eye.

Mack.

He was falling from the sky with his arms out stretched and his light hair glowing with the sun's bright glare behind him.

Before we both hit the water now, his arms enveloped me. We both held onto each other, drawing out needed support from one another-knowing our fate. But accepting it, because we knew that we weren't going to be alone. We were going through this together.

When we hit, we hit hard and the water made a big splash, spewing out into the air up, and then back down just like we had. I opened my eyes, hazel-to look at Mack even though it stung. His eyes were closed, eyebrows furrowed while my own were knitted.

Water flood my lungs and probably his to-and we were helpless knowing the fact that we couldn't do anything to stop it. I gasped and even more water rushed right in-choking me. Depriving me of my most needed supply of oxygen. My heart hammered fast inside of my chest.

My last thoughts before I slipped out were-I'm dieing, dieing with my best friend by my side.

~End of Flashback.~

"Ouuu prattticeee toking?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side. He shook his own head slowly in response, adding a, "Nooomm!" I frowned at hearing that, crossing my arms over my chest. "Doeee iiit Mack." I ordered. "Saii sume wurds." I persisted-gently nudging his shoulder with my pointy nose.

"Wh-I?" His brows crinkled in frustration and I could tell he didn't like talking. I didn't either but we had to do it. Most others like us probably couldn't even utter one letter! That, I thought, is pretty sad. I want to talk as well as I did before and I really want Mack too to.

I had to urge him to be strong! "Wii nee to Mack! Bet-tar fer us in und." I tried to explain, leaning close. "You's is stong! Memba?" He looked down, picky at the fuzzy carpeting. "I twi pwactice mo I gwess." Leaning over I place a kiss on his cheek.

It wasn't a kiss though really, so much as me just placing my lips on his cheek for a moment.

"Das gwood!"

I felt many eyes on us suddenly, so I looked over my shoulder to see who-only to find our families watching us. I shivered a little. Not from the cold but from how creepy it was.

-

Another doctor came today and I wanted to crawl away-hide. Doctors-they'd become outrageously evil in my mind. With what Mack tells me, I'd say that he agrees with me on that note. Before, when we were alive they were as harmless as could be, sure they were! They could even be very helpful to you! Now, however it's different.

I dread it when one comes. That's right. One. I never bother to ever waste my time in learning their names because the same one never visits twice. It's always a new one. Most of the time they are very young-and at rare times they are old.

The older ones are even more irritating then the younger ones are. The younger doctors tend to ask more questions, that was a true little fact. Yet I understand why, since they are younger they are obviously far more interested in just asking questions. The older one usually liked to preform more tests. I hated all of their stupid, not to mention pointless tests!

It makes me mad-mother says it's all necessary though. I think that's all a lot of bullshit really but she doesn't even care! Sheesh!

The doctor was a older one-just my luck huh? He told me to open my mouth and say 'Ah.' and obeyed the first part. Openly opening my mouth for him-but not saying 'Ah.' That was just to silly! He jammed something in my mouth, down my throat and I made a heaving sound. It didn't choke me. I just was startled by it was all.

I gave him a sharp, and heated glare-ignored of course. He made the sounds that doctors would usually make, you know the one like where they go, 'Hmm.' and 'Ah yes, very interesting indeed!' That kind of sounds spilling out occasionally from him.

I inspected them just like they did me though. Just something I did to pass the time and that awkward silence.

This doctor looked ancient himself. Like he might go at any minute. Covered in so many wrinkles that I had-actually lost count of how many there was! His thinning white hair was full-but it was also sleeked back which just made him look even older than he was and honestly it made him look like he was trying to hide the fact of going bald.

Classic strange blue eyes glasses and tie with the light blue polo shirt. A white lab coat over it. black pants-and oh. Did I forget to say that he tucked his shirt into his pants? Yeah. He was one of those kind of guys. He wasn't fat so you couldn't call him that. In fact he almost seemed to have less skin then I had!

I have a lot of skin to actually. For one of my kind anyways. It's sort of a mix of different colors. Everyday it's a little more different. I had my hair tied back tightly and he actually demanded me to put it down. He-demanded-me. What an incredibly rude thing to do! Seriously?

I let out a vicious growl, just a simple warning that, that was to much. No one demands or orders me to do anything! Not even family-not even Mack is allowed to do something like that! "Don't tell-me wat to do." I was getting much better at talking out loud you see? Some words are still very difficult to say though for me.

Mack's gotten really good-he's even surpassed me!

The doctor cleared his throat nervously and I brought my attention back over to him. "I-I'm sorry." He apologized, fairly good except for the fact that he had hesitated some in his apology. He didn't mean it when he said sorry. He was just-scared was all. Scared of me, and what I was. Even though I acted the same as I did when I was alive!

It was the media's fault though, making us look and talk in ways we really didn't in reality. The whole Idea of us craving for flesh, or brains for that matter is more than the word preposterous could even begin to explain! It was an insult really. I can't growl in anger or I'll probably be labeled as a fucking beast! That's ridiculous.

"Watever." I muttered to him. "Can we be dune now?" He got up and nodded. "Yes, yes. I don't want to push you past your comfort zone." He extended out his hand and I wearily shook it without any real interest towards it. He's way to late. He pushed past my comfort area the moment that he stepped foot in the living room!

"The door's over there Mr. Doctor." I pointed in the direction of where I knew the front door was. "That's Doctor Fig." I looked away from him and instead looked over at the Tv that wasn't turned on. "I don't care, ust leave now." He did, seeming all to eager to get out and away from me as fast as he could.

Good, great, and even fantastic.

Another one bites the dust as they used to say.

-(2 years time skip still Mahara's P.O.V.)-

Terrible news was reported today on the Tv. A zombie, they didn't give away the name, ate his mother and his father today. It frightened me because what if the government now thought that all zombies-all of us undead were bad flesh-eating monsters like in all those books and movies out there?

I also felt bad for the two that had died probably a gruesome pain filled death-but mostly. I know that this sounds pretty wrong, I'm more concerned with what the government officials and really anyone with a gun is going to do to us!

I dropped the remote. Horrified.

I wanted to do just one thing then, and that was to find Mack as quick as I could! What if-what if he faced some danger from his parents? It's silly. I mean I know that his parents are hippies after all! Still, there was something in my gut that was telling me that there was something wrong!

I don't know what it was and this is the truth from me. I had to get to Mack's house as quick as I could! As fast as I could. I didn't even let mother or my sister know about this. There was no time for them to ask questions anyways!

Mack needed me now! I felt it in my un-beating heart. When I got there I didn't know; threw open the door and nearly collapsed at what I saw.

Mack.

Lying in his parents blood and splashing it around like he was a little kid in the kiddy pool. Their faces-which most likely had been horrified were mangled and shred all over the floor. Mack laughed-but it wasn't his laugh but that of something unholy and wrong. It wasn't Mack I told myself over and over in my head.

Trying desperately to convince myself that this was someone else. Mack would never-ever do anything remotely like this. Not even in my wildest of dreams-no-nightmares could he do this! But as his splashing stopped and he looked at me still laughing-I knew I couldn't deny what he had done.

A terrible, awful crime committed by my friend who used to be so clean, so morally right. "Mahara! Come play with me! It's fun, so fun! The warmth Mahara! The warmth! It's stays so much longer now-and-and the meat's still so fresh. It's-It's wonderful. A bounty from just the two!"

I shook my head. Taking a step back. My eyes wide, my mouth hanging open. I gripped the door knob with my left hand. "M-Mack...What have you done? These are-these WERE your parents! They loved you, took care of you! They would have done anything for you!" I nearly screamed at him, tears running down my cheeks.

I didn't think I could still cry but I guess I could then. They were wet, traveling their way slowly down, not making it. The water absorbed into my skin. Making it less dry. Mack got up with and insane, crazy grin plastered over his face.

"No Mahara. No, your wrong. Incorrect about my parents. You truly don't know the real them." The grin disappeared and he sighed. Sighed deeply while shaking his head, giving me an expression of mock sadness.

"They're very selfish. Selfish to me an my needs; much greater than they're own!" I leaned my side against the door now for support, shutting my eyes and resting the back of my palm on my forehead. I couldn't believe that any of this was really happening!

"What the hell are you even talking about?" I finally asked him, eyebrows twitching and showing of my confusion. "It's simple Mah-Mah. Just listen to me okay?" He strides closer to me, I didn't even realize until I smelled the metallic smell. "How can I even-this is all so-so crazy!"

I wailed out, shaking my head some more-as if I was trying to clear it; make some sense out of the impossible.

He leaned even closer and I plugged my nose; smell becoming highly overwhelming..."They wouldn't give me the meat on their bones willingly so I had to take it from them by force. They resisted me, fought and struggled with me. If they really loved me as much as you say they did-then why didn't they willingly give me their life's? Why did I have to take it by force huh? Tell me Mahara, Why?"

I opened my eyes, tired and blood-shot. Starring at him in all of that blood that covered him. "You've gone absolutely; completely insane you know that right?" A deep frown crossed over his blood smeared lips. He thought for a moment, formulating a intelligent response. Trying to anyways.

"Try it." Was all he came up with.

I crossed my arms quickly over my chest. "No, Mack. I can't do that." For the first time I've ever seen, his face twisted and contorted into that of rage. A horribly angry face I have never saw come from him!

"You'll try It Mahara! Try it, try it, TRY IT!" He screamed wild, and out of control. Something, something, snapped in him. I don't know what it was but he was scaring me! I turned, and ran away from him, tears returning and flying out of my eyes rapidly, being caught by the wind.


End file.
